The Guardian of Harmony
by IamTitan
Summary: The elements were created to save the ponys but the barers could not save them selfs so the gave Titanorus the power to Review if you want more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Guardian

Nightmare Moons sword passed cleanly throu a pillar befor sliceing her flank causeing her to fall to the ground. Just as Nightmare Moons blade was about to peirce through her skull Twilight squesed her eyes shut but insted of pain she herd a loud metalic clang. She opened her eyes to find a strange unicorn completly coverd in black armor holding Nightmare Moons sword on just an out streached hoof, the same sword she had just seen cleave a marble pillar in two. The look on the corrupt prinsesses face was one of sheer terror.

"In the name of harmoy leave this plain and do not return" the strange pony said as its horn glowed a briliant wight. Its voice potraed a power that made her feel miniscule yet oddly safe. Large black clouds swarmed around the abandon castle, one of them stopped and spoke.

"You cannot protect them for ever we will take them and the land will be shroud in our everlasting darkness" the blob said in a bloodcurdleing hiss.

"Silence you leech" and at that their was a bright flash then every thing went black. When Twilight awoke she was in a brightly lit hospital room. As she looked around she saw her beloved teacher, Prinsess Celestia, in the chair next to her bed.

"Good you're finally awake!" Celestia said in a cheery voice. "would you like to meet your saviour?"

"Yes I want to thank him for saving me and my freinds." Twilight said suddenly feeling guilty for not asking how her friends were "How are the others?"

"They are well Twilight"she said reasureingly. "You can come in now." she called to the hall.

The unicorn was wareing all of his armor exept his helmet. He had a glisining wight coat and black flowing mane, his eyes a deep crimpson. "How are you?" he asked in his same powerful voice.

"I'm just really happy to be alive. Thank you for saveing me."

"It's my job to ensure the elements survival" he said flatly

"I didn't know the elements had a protector" she said quizicaly

"That is because he did not need to be known of until now" interupted Celestia. "Long ago when the elements where first created every pony decided that the barers needed a gaurdian. So the found the most powerful unicorn in all of the land, Titanorus here was that unicorn and thus was granted the gift of immortality from luna and I. His strength has been growing over the past 1000 years and now exeeds anything held by a single being on record."

"WOW! Your 1000 years old. How extensive is your well of both magic and knowlege, and how did you stop that sword with just your hoof, and how did you get rid of those things that attaced us, and how did yo-" she had said everything so fast that combined with her recent injury she passed out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

History lesson

Two weeks after their encounter with Nightmare Moon and whatever the black things were, Twilight and her freinds were released from the hospital and went to the library for lunch. Titanorus, or Titan as he he prefered to be called, was apperenty created to tend to every need the element barers had and had a sedual made on which element he would serve for the day.

Monday: AppleJack, Tuesday: Rarity, Wednesday: Fluttershy, Thursday: Rainbowdash, Friday: Pinky Pie, Saturday: Twilight, and on Sunday they all meet up at Sweet Apple Acers for apple pie.

One Tuesday while Rarity and Titan were on their way to pick up some new fabric for a dress for the demon cat.

"Come allong dear I know a short cut" said Rarity. They turned down an ally and as they approched a break in the ally three earth ponys walked in their path.

"Now no pony needs to get hurt here" said the one in the center "Just give us all your bits and we'll go on our meery way."

"I would advise running," said Titan threatingly "but i know you won't listen"

"Oh no we got a tough guy over here." the pony said mockingly. The pony approched Titan an drew a knife "Now who are you? Oh wait i don't care, and what could you possibly do about this?" The pony put the knife to Titans neck.

"Oh, bad move." Everything happened so fast Rairity couldn't tell what happned first the fact that she was now covered with blood, or the idiot with the knife was now cleanly cut in half with Titan holding a six foot shaft of what appered to be pure saphire in his telekinetic grip. The other two ponys made strange gurgleing sounds and she looked at them at the percicely wrong time to see their heads fall to the ground.

"What did you do?" she asked clearly terrified and shaken.

"They where a threat to your health so I dispached of them as is my job." Titan said flatly.

Rairity threw up then passed out. When she woke up Fluttershy was wipping her forhead with a cloth. Rairity shot up causeing Fluttershy to shreik and everypony else to look over. When she saw Titan she ran over to him and slaped him as hard as she could suprised to see his head not buge and for her hoof to hurt so bad.

"Why in the name of Celestia would you feel it 'nessisary' to KILL three ponys in an ally and so messily to!?"she yelled at him.

"He did WHAT!" everypony shouted in unison.

"It was the appropriate action for the curcumstance" Titan said emotionlessly.

"We're not going to get anthing out of him so Rarity what happened?" Twilight said calmly.

"We where walking down an ally to pick up some fabric for my desses and three ponys walked out asked for our money, Titan said he should run so the pony walked up to him and pulled out a knife and then the pony was in half and Titan had a saphire rod and the other two's head's fell off and then i passed out and now i'm here"

Every pony's eyes were wide open exept for Fluttershy's who was out cold.

"Oh sweet Celestia, Titan your a crystal bladesman?" asked Twilight

"A what now?" asked Applejack for everypony?

"Way back in the war against Nightmare Moon Celestia was greatly out numbered in the fighting against essentialy Lunas shadow spawn, Celestia needed an elite fighting squad, so she found the best unicorn worriors from the armies and put them through the most gruling training ever invented. The remaining graduets where considered the best of the best and gaind the tital Crystal bladesmen. Only seven out of two hundred made it through training. They were subclassed as: Ruby, Diamond, Quarts, Aquamarine, Emerald, Garnet, and their leader Saphire. All named after the matirial their wepons where made out of." Twilight explained.

"You know your history well, Twilight." said Celestia comeing in to the room.

**A/N: Yay! CliffHangers! Review if you want more of this.**


End file.
